rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanami Yano
Kanami (光波 Wave of Light) Yano (柳野 Willow Field) is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and a rather recent graduate of Shin'o Academy General Name: Nicknames: Age: D.O.B: Race: Gender: Blood Type: Marital Status: Appearance This particular Soul Reaper sports a rather average height of five feet and four inches in combination with a healthy physique, maybe her weight of 140 lbs is caused by her lack of talent in everything that involves being faster or physically stronger than her Reaper-Comrades. Due to a genetic defect when she was born her eyes and hair lack any sort of coloration so her eyes adapt to the color of blood flowing in her veins. Her hair is white as snow and about long enough to go down to her chest, yet her comrades have rarely seen the ghastly locks as she has been dying them frequently to a rather dark shade of brown, a ritual that has been branded in her consciousness by her mother back when she was still a little girl. Usually she prefers a more organized hairstyle than wearing them open, whether it's pigtails, braids or simply pinned up it's always better than having your entire hairstyle fall in your eyes. The sligthtly darker tan is unusual for people of her condition but instead of suffering from sunlight and warmth she enjoys every warm ray of energy the wondrous celestial body gifts to her. She tends to get weird looks for that as the majority of citizens in Soul Society aren't used to such contrasting skin and hair colors. With high cheekbones and not overly volumous lips she tends to look noble despite her upbringing and her slender and long fingers speak a thousand words on her talents, or rather the lack of talent in subjects that require more than finesse and passion. Like the majority of seated members she is wearing the black robes of Shinigami, her sword strapped to her side with the help of a red obi she almost always wears along with fingerless gloves that protect her palms. A rather common piece of clothing are her gaiters she's wearing over her socks usually for aesthetic reasons or if there is some special occasion. Her most outstanding traits can't exactly be seen when simply walking past her on a busy day but Kanami's body temperature is rather high in comparison to the average spirit with a body temperature of 111 degrees Fahrenheit she hardly ever has problems in winter but struggles not to collapse in too much clothing when the warmer seasons come. During a bad luck spree in her childhood in Rukongai Kanami had to end up taking whatever she could and from whoever she could so naturally as a citizen of the 72nd district of Rukongai she ended up paying for her thievery with the only way those sort of people knew, physical harm equal to the amount of things she had stolen. As a result only a tiny scarred piece of her tongue is left in her mouth and since then she has been unable to speak even a single guturral word. So to compensate she always carries around a pen and a notebook in her uniform. KanamiGigai When wearing her Gigai, Kanami will almost always wear twin tails and her hair is way longer than usually, mostly because she doesn't have to fight in the artificial body and therefore her hair getting in the way isn't problematic. She only has few sets of clothes for her stays in the real world but those are incredibly extravagant and the patterns and the way it looks makes her look like some sort of mage lost in the modern time. The real downside to this Gigai is that it always shows her natural hair color so even if she has freshly dyed them her strands will appear as white. Because an albino with dark skin is almost impossible in the real world due to how they interact with sunlight her Gigai also always displays her skin as snow white like her hair. Kanami doesn't exactly like this but she isn't really despising it either Personality When looking at her for the first time the majority of observers only see Kanami as a quiet and withdrawn person, with her temper locked away deep inside her, she only seems to interact if she has to. A second glance and some time spent with her however completely shatters the image created by her lack of words and seemingly introverted nature. Kanami is everything but quiet and easy to hide away, the only thing true is her lack of words and the fact that she does get absorbed in a subject if it piques her interest as she considers knowledge to be one of the most powerful resources in life as well as the afterlife. Often she will completely devote herself to a topic she sees as challenge and if she doesn't understand it's practical use then she will at least try to break apart the theory and make it understandable for her. She isn't really gifted in a lot of subjects but rather works her way to success, there are however a few things she is talented at, for example she can draw rather well and always tries to improve her performance to the point of almost perfection. She knows she would get tired of her past-time if she actually managed to perfect it so she tries to take small steps, often drawing scenery, objects and very rarely people as she lacks the patience to deal with all their meddling, in fact she dislikes it so much that she hasn't drawn a portray of an actual person for decades. Because she spent the majority of her childhood and teenage years in the higher districts of Rukongai Kanami isn't exactly a spoiled child. in fact she would consider herself to be rather modest and doesn't own too many things she regards as superficial. For her if something has no function or sentimental value then it is nothing but a waste of space and additional weight in her bag so she tries to avoid those things, but she isn't free of faults so occasionally there are some things she will just get for their looks or because it reminds her of something she could have seen somewhere when there were better times. Kanami isn't exactly a loner or dislikes her comrades, yet she was often ignored because of her disablility to talk as that required her classmates to either learn sign language or being the only talking partner in the conversation. Needless to say that irritated a lot of Shinigami Recruits and so Kanami worked most of the time alone and has gotten quite accustomed to doing so, on her own she works like a perfectly oiled machine however if she had to work in a team maybe even with people unlike her who are more impulsive and easier to fall for tricks she would perform rather badly. As a negative side effect she has become way too proud of her abilities and capabilities, what she sees as confindence is often correctly interpreted as arrogance. CarlFace Maybe it's because she can't speak herself but when Kanami heard another voice in her head it didn't take too long before she noticed it wasn't the voice of insanity whispering in her thoughts but the words of a charmingly intelligent man calling her name over and over again, much to her surprise the spirit of her Soul Slayer, a manifestation of herself turned out to be a man. Although it surprised and confused Kanami at first she is now well aquainted to her Zanpakutou and the other inhabitant of her inner world, so much that the both of them share each other's thoughts at every waking moment and that sometimes he uses her as a catalyst to speak for her if the both of them deem it to be necessary. Likes Dislikes History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World Hardly anyone would really like it inside Kanami's mind, her inner world is a place of learning surrounded by fire and lava, the temperature alone brings discomfort to anyone who isn't used to it and to top it off it is virtually impossible to find a certain location in her mind if one isn't familiar with how she thinks or acts. In essence it's a maze with no way of taking shortcuts and often her Soul Slayer is found in the center or in one of the buildings studying the world itself and everything connected to it. Due to how the world itself works every thought can become audible for her and her Zanpakutou if only she concentrates enough on it, this way she has successfully avoided the communication barrier that would occur in her head due to her being unable to speak. This ability isn't exclusive to her, everyone inside her mind can make use of it if only they know how to actually utilize it, it is impossible to do this accidentally so no important information can get leaked without the user's permission. (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: Light your Torch (火ともしする Hitomoshi Suru) Describe your first ability. Describe your second ability. 'Bankai:' Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.